Fairy Tail Fusions
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Just the Fairy Tail storyline but now everyone can fuse with each other, it'll slowly segway into either the infinity clock or GMG arc... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Falling… Falling… that's all Natsu felt as he plummeted down the side of the mountain. Team Natsu had only went on a low rank hunting and gathering job, the village that contracted them wanted a giant boar and an assortment of herbs and spices for a feast they were holding. Usually it was a piece of cake for them, but this time the boar got the drop on the team and launched Natsu of the side of a cliff.

There was a collection of "Natsu!" and "Holy-!", Gray was the first one to jump into action. "Ice Make: Hook, Chain." he stated, the Ice mage created a grappling hook and jumped off tossing the hook around a tree as he fell.

"G-Gray help me!" Natsu yelled as his fellow mage appeared beside him. Gray noticed a a cave just a few feet below them as they fell, using his momentum he swung and tackle-grabbed Natsu into the hole cavity. As they were rolling something happened, a body made of fire was slowly being encased in ice, when it finally was fully encased the new ice body began to steam and then it exploded sending chunks of ice everywhere, in it's place was a male body forced to the floor. He had dark pink, mid length spiky hair; he wore Natsu's vest and Gray's shirt, but the shirt fit him more like a crop top that exposed his well toned belly, his pant were Gray's skinny jeans but colored like Natsu's trousers. The man was pretty tall, a bit taller that Elfman and Laxus.

He held both hands to his face as he slowly awoke. "Gray… Natsu?... What happened to your- my-... our body?..." he asked perplexed. "Gray, Natsu, Lucy and I are coming down to check on you." The heard Erza say.

"Gray, we have to seperate now!" the male whisper yelled aloud. "I don't know how Natsu!" he whisper yelled back to himself in a bit of panic. They were too late as their two female companions entered the cave to check on Gray and Natsu.

The two women were met with a very attractive and tall man as they entered the cave, the two women blushed and Lucy even started to nosebleed a little. They saw an adonis of a man with a nice muscular, toned body, but he wasn't big or swol like Elfman or Laxus. "Ugh Uh, Excuse me handsome man, where are our friends? A pink haired boy named Natsu and an Ice mage named Gray." Erza asked through stammers.

"Erza it's me! Us! Gray and Natsu!" he yelled. He rolled up one sleeve and put two thumbs in his shirt and lifted it like a female flasher as he exposed two purple guild insignias. After a few seconds of mental processing all three of them exchanged screams of shock.

Ezra, Lucy and Gray-Natsu… they were gonna have to find a better name for him eventually, walked back into the guild hall and everyone stopped to look at him. Cana was the first to approach, "Hey sweet cheeks, can I fetch you a drink?" she offered. His face turned, his eyes widened and grit his teeth in shock. "N-no thank-you." he managed to decline.

After that Gray-Natsu was getting catcalls and whistles as he walked, turns out he had that kind of attractiveness where someone could be attracted to all men or all women, but then there's that one percent chance and event where they're attracted to the same sex. This was made evident when Elfman had them pressed up one of the guild's support beams, he was going full casanova, one hand on one hip and the other he placed on the wall next to Gray-Natsu's head, the fusion looking away in awkwardness trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Wanna go on a date with a real man?" Elfman asked/flirted as he leaned in closer. Gray-Natsu's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face still looking away from the Take over mage. Lucy and Erza did mock hurls in disgust, Erza managed to say, "Get away from Gray and Natsu Elfman."

Upon hearing that Elfman just looked down at the boy beneath him, a tumbleweed could blow through the guild hall it was so quiet, and Gray-Natsu looked back at Elfman with and awkward smile. "Hiiiiiieeeeee Elllfmannn." they dragged out giving the burly man a shaky wave.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!" Elfman yelled as he stepped back and sat on his butt in shock. Many other guild mates rose from their seats and looked on. "Natsu, Gray how did this happen to you two?" Levy asked since everyone else was too shocked to.

"I- I don't know, Natsu was sent flying on a cliff and Gray went to catch him, then there was fire and ice and I think a little steam and then we-" his almost belligerent stammering was cut off by a new voice. "-and then you fused…" Makarov finished as he descended the steps and went to stand on the bar counter. "Gather round children, and I'll explain this phenomenon." he stated.

After a few seconds everyone gathered around their guild master waited on him. "This is a form of fusion magic a step beyond a meer Unison Raid, whereas a Unison Raid is difficult because the wizards have to have similar magic output, fusion is on a completely different scale of difficulty." he stated. Everyone heard on in shock, 'A different scale' 'And they could fuse flawlessly on their first try.' they all thought.

"You have to be in sync with your partner physically, mentally, and emotionally, and another key factor is trust." he added. "Trust?" the guild asked a bit perplexed. "You have to trust your partner with your body, with your everything. In that moment when Natsu fell they both wanted to come out safe, and they both trusted each other to make it so. I'm just surprised they did it with simple body contact, many fusions require a dance to form." Makarov finished.

Gray-Natsu was the first to break the silence, "Well… while I'm glad my components trust each other so much, they have their owns lives so I can't stay Gratsu forever." "Gratsu?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah, I need a name. Ya can't keep calling me Gray-Natsu, and you can't call me Gray or Natsu… So gramps, chop chop, how do we split up." the fusion quipped. Makarov squinted his eyes, anger beginning to form; he expanded an arm and bonked Gratsu on the head.

"Gah!" he whined in pain. For a split second there with two bodies, one made of complete fire and the other of ice and then Gray and Natsu fell into some furniture, being ejected from their fusion. They both groaned as they manage to pick themselves up into a seat, "In time you'll learn to naturally defuse on your own, till enough damage or shock can destabilize you… I guess now is the perfect time to teach you all fusion. I'll teach you all fusion bright and early tomorrow morning." stated Makarov

 **a/n I don't plan on this being a Gratsu romance unless there's enough want for it… Fraxus however *blushing devil face* but it won't be what the story is about. Just think Fairy Tail but now everyone can fuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was standing outside in dance gear, there was an assortment of people in tank tops and crop tops, some people even wore leg warmers, Freed and Gajeel as well as the girls with long hair had their hair tied back. Makarov was standing on some logs and had a boombox lacrima beside him. "Fusion is easier for those who get along, everyone find a partner, but because Gray and Natsu have already fused I'm partnering them together." stated Makarov.

With that everyone found a partner, Lucy and Levy high fived, Gildarts was hugging a fairly resistant Cana, Mirajane held Erza's hand, Elfman teamed up with Evergreen, Wendy and Romeo smiled at each other while Macao looked on angrily and Wakaba placed a hand on his shoulder. Juvia stood beside Lisanna while Natsu and Gray bickered, Gajeel settled for Lily, and Laxus enthusiastically grabbed Freed. Bickslow and Kinana just cheered them on. "1,2,3,4" "5,6,7,8" Everyone was stretching and getting limber.

Their first activity was the trust fall, It went well for everyone except when it was Evergreen's turn to catch. "Eh Elfman I don't think I'm gonna be able to-" "Too late!" He interrupted mid fall. The woman yelped as she was crushed by the burly man.

The next exercise was rhythm games, Wendy and Romeo were off playing patty cake. Halfway through clapping hands with Lily, Gajeel whined. "Ugh Gramps, what does… playing patty cake have to do with fusing!"

"This exercise is to help you understand what it feels like to be in sync with fusion partners," Makarov informed. "Young Wendy and Romeo seem to be getting the hang of it." Romeo and Wendy giggled and laughed as they slapped and clapped hands, their bodies turned into wind and fire respectively which began twisting and dancing together. The two continued to swirl but utterly separated, Wendy and Romeo turned back and were sent to the floor.

"Ugh, what happened?" Romeo groaned as he rubbed his head. "I think we tried to fuse but… we're both still ourselves." she answered picking herself up.

"Good job for your first attempt children, it's usually easier the younger you are or stronger the connection." Makarov said as he walked up to the two young Fairy Tail members. Everyone then looked on to see Gray dip Natsu and pull him back up.

Ice covered fire and then exploded revealing Gratsu. "Mmm, Good morning everybody." he stated as he stretched and dusted some bits of ice off of his shoulder. "Ah, and it seems our guest of honor has finally made his appearance, fusions can use the magic of both components and even merge the magic of their components… Gratsu, how about you show us what you can do." stated Makarov.

"Mmm, all you had to do was ask." He said slyly as he walked over to some trees. "An Ice mage and a Fire mage, polar opposites I suppose. Would that be water? Steam? How about…" he talked to himself. Gratsu shot a blast of ice over a group of trees, as they punched holes through the leaves and barks the trees began to catch fire and burn the trees. "Ice so cold it burns" He finished.

Everyone stopped to look at Gratsu's attack, even Freed and Laxus stopped mid dance and they all watched in awe. "Is this the power of a fusion?" Freed said to himself. Gildarts began smothering Cana, "Oh I can't wait to fuse with my baby girl." "Let go ya dead beat." she whined.

Elfman began to blush a little at the sight of Gratsu, despite it being Gray and Natsu in there Elfman still had traces of his crush from the other day. Evergreen noticed his blush and smacked him with her fan. "Keep your eyes on the prize you oaf, you haven't forgotten that that's Natsu and Gray in there have you." she said bringing him back to reality. "Yeah I know but… he's such a real man." he replied.

"I don't care, our fusion will look ten times as better. Now a 5,6,7,8." Ever wagged her closed fan as she counted then made a running jump for Elfman to catch her. Elfman staggered and hurriedly tried to catch her. There was then the sound of crashing and a cat screeching.

A few hours later everyone sat on the floor tired and exhausted from dancing. "Wow Lu, Lule's celestial script magic is pretty strong." said Levy. "Erza, Mirza has some pretty long hair." Mirajane piped. "I'd probably be able to fuse if it were with my beloved Gray." Juvia sighed

As they all talked about their newfound fusions Asuka had walked down the path to everyone. "Hi everybody, whatcha doin? And why are you wearing those silly outfits?" the small child asked. "Everyone is learning how to be like Gratsu, little Asuka. But do your parents know you came here alone?" Makarov answered then asked.

"I'm not alone, my mom-daddy… moddy? Dammy walked me here." she stated. "Sweet heart, don't say Dammy." Said a voice coming from behind her. A tall androgynous person with long black and green speckled hair wearing Bisca's short shorts and Alzack's poncho walked up the path.

"Hi master, Alzack and Bisca tried their hand at fusion last night after they left… I guess you can call me Alsca." They smiled. "... Natsu is being dumb and is wondering if you're a boy or girl down there." Gratsu stated.

"Natsu! You don't just ask stuff like that!" Yelled Lucy, she as well as some other girls and guys in the guild grew blushes over their face in curiosity. Alsca smiled, they bent down to Asuka and covered her ears. After saying something in audible to the little girl many of their guild mates held shocked faces.

Alsca defused to Bisca wrapping her arms around Alzack's neck, smiling, and Alzack had one arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "Aw… Mommy, Daddy you're separated now. You were so tall and cool before…" Asuka whined. "But honey, if we stayed fused I wouldn't be able to kiss mommy now would I?" Alzack said devilishly as he kissed Bisca on the cheek.

"If we can get fusion down The Grand Magic Games 'll be a piece of cake this year." Romeo stated. "What's this about a Grand Magic Games?" asked Gratsu. "Romeo, what have I said about the games? After losing again and again we're not competing in them again this year."stated Macao.

"Oh come on Dad, the Tenrou team, our strongest wizards are back. Besides you're not master anymore, Makarov is." Romeo barked back. While father and son were bickering Kinana had filled them all in, "While you were all… eh… asleep on Tenrou a tournament of wizard guilds was established named the Grand Magic Games."

"The year I didn't participate they had a shooting contest." said Bisca. "And the year I didn't compete there was a race." added Jet.

"So the events change each year… good to know." stated Erza. "D-do you plan on staying like that?" Juvia kinda changed the subject as she looked at Gratsu.

"I don't know, I think i'll stay like this a little while longer, it's fun existing as Gratsu… I mean, neither Gray nor Natsu hold any romantic feeling, but this is fun, and they might as well try to get along in this form. And we do need longevity training as well as overall training." responded Gratsu. He looked down at his hands, feeling a mixture of things at his new state of being. "Then it's settled, we're going on a three month long training retreat." Erza stated defiantly.


End file.
